Duo de choc
by hxrmione granger
Summary: Lors de leur 8è année,Dumbledore décide de former des duos pour que les élèves apprennent à se connaitre et puissent travailler en groupe.Les duos sont mixtes et personne ne se retrouvera avec quelqu'un de sa maison.Hermione tomba alors avec son ennemi juré qui lui transforme ça vie en cauchemar depuis 7 ans...Drago Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient installés dans le Poudlard express, pour leur huitième année dans l'école de magie.

Vous croyez que l'on va enfin passer une année normale à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione à ses amis

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Ron. Ça fait longtemps que le mot normal a disparu du vocabulaire des sorciers tu sais !

-Moi j'ai l'impression que cette année sera plus tranquille que les années précédentes, répliqua Ginny, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus la peur que Voldemort ou un de ses foutus mangemorts apparaissent pour semer la terreur, je pense que l'on va enfin pouvoir profiter d'une année calme.

Tout le monde acquiesça, certains que la rouquine avait raison.

J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose…. s'exclama Hermione d'un ton très enthousiaste

\- Dis-nous, s'impatienta Harry avec un grand sourire

\- Je suis préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, dit-elle toute excitée

Ses amis, fiers d'elle, la félicita. Puis un moment, elle se retourna en entendant des applaudissements venant du dehors de leur compartiment : c'était Malefoy et sa bande.

Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Malefoy ? cracha Hermione avec un regard noir

\- Rien du tout, répliqua le blond avec un sourire en coin qu'elle détestait

-Alors dégage, s'énerva Ron en se levant d'un coup de son siège

Malefoy sourit et se mit à rigoler avec ses amis Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Les Gryffondors se regardaient sans comprendre l'attitude déplorable de leurs ennemis

Si tu veux, finit par dire Malefoy encore en train de rigoler, je voulais juste prévenir cette Sang-de-Bourbe que le professeur McGonnagal l'appelait pour une petite réunion de préfets-en-chef

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sait, répliqua Hermione énervée d'être insultée encore une fois par le Serpentard

-Moi aussi je suis préfet-en-chef… de Serpentard, dit-il en ricanant

Il partit et ses « amis » le suivait comme des petits chiens. Hermione ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais quel crétin, bougonna Ginny, Il ne nous laissera donc jamais tranquille ?

-C'est pas possible, souffla Hermione en prenant les mains dans sa tête

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, la rassura Harry, tu n'auras qu'à l'éviter comme tu le fais depuis 7 ans

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris Harry, rétorqua Ron, durant toute l'année les préfets de chaque maison se retrouvent au moins une fois par semaine pour faire le bilan ou encore préparer des évènements tels que des bals ou autres fêtes dans le genre. Hermione va donc passer le quart de son temps avec Malefoy !

Un malaise se fut et Ginny cassa ce blanc en parlant à Hermione pour la rassurer :

Et qui sont les préfets-en-chef de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ?

-Terry Boot et Hannah Abbot, répondit Hermione sans aucune joie.

-Essaie de passer le plus de temps avec eux deux pendant les réunions et n'adresse pas la parole à Malefoy et tout devrait bien se passer, proposa Ron

Hermione heureuse que ses amis soient compréhensifs se leva et dit :

Merci. Je vais aller à la réunion de McGonnagal sans tuer ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy.

-Courage Hermione, fit Harry, et revient vite

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, je reviendrai avant que l'on arrive à Poudlard, dit-elle en s'en allant.

Elle se rendit donc dans le compartiment où se trouvaient McGonnagal et surement les autres Préfet. En effet, elle était la dernière à être arrivée mais Hannah n'était là que depuis à peine 10 secondes. Elle n'était même pas en retard.

Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, je vais vous donner les règles que les préfets doivent respecter, expliqua calmement McGonnagal. Vous devez surveiller les élèves tout au long de l'année surtout les premières années qui sont souvent perdus les deux premiers mois. Aucun élève ne doit trainer dans les couloirs du château après 21 heures sauf vous quatre qui devrez-vous couchez pas plus tard que 22 heures. Vous devrez accompagner vous-même les élèves à l'infirmerie…

-On est pas des baby-sitters non plus, marmonna Drago Malefoy dans son coin

Il comprit qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort quand il vu McGonnagal le regarder droit dans les yeux

Si cela ne vous convient pas Mr. Malefoy vous pouvez partir et j'attribuerais le titre de Préfet-en-chef des Serpentards à Mr. Zabini

-Non ça ira professeur, grogna-t-il.

-Bien ! reprit-elle. Vous aurez une réunion dans mon bureau tous les mercredis à 18 heures. Ces réunions seront obligatoires sauf en cas d'extrème urgence. Si vous pouvez, prévenez moi à l'avance.

Tous les préfets font un signe de tête pour dire qu'ils avaient compris.

Vous pouvez retourner dans vos compartiments.

Hermione sortit la première, suivit de Drago et des deux autres.

Alors comme ça les sang-de-bourbe peuvent aussi être préfets… Dumbledore devient complètement fou, entend-elle dans son dos

Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna. Elle vit Drago avec un sourire moqueur

Je te rappelle que dans les premiers préfets-en-chef des 4 maisons, il y en avait le quart qui étaient né moldus, Malefoy, lui cria-t-elle au visage, si tu ne pensais pas qu'à ton petit égo tu pourrais te renseigner!

Elle partit le plus vite possible pour aller retrouver ses amis. De son côté, Drago ne savait pas que cette saleté de Granger avait de la répartie mais il savait que c'était lui qui en avait le plus. Il alla s'assoir avec les Serpentards.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Ginny.

Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage de son amie rougir de colère

-Malefoy m'a fait une remarque très désobligeante, répondit-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter

-S'il continue comme ça je vais aller lui montrer ce que c'est d'être désobligeant, s'exclama Harry en colère

Hermione sourit et vit que la nuit tombait : ils allaient bientôt arriver à Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde ! lors de mon premier, je ne me suis pas vraiment présentée. C'est ma première fanfiction et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Ils étaient tous installés dans la Grande Salle. L'atmosphère chaleureuse leur avait manqué. Les premières années faisaient leur entrée et allèrent se placer devant Dumbledore et les autres professeurs pour être répartis dans les différentes maisons.

« Ils sont trop mignons, s'exclama Ginny en regardant leurs nouveaux Gryffondor s'assoir à leur table. »

Dumbledore avait fait son discourt habituel et termina celui-ci en disant que les 8èmes années devraient rester à la fin du banquet de bienvenue. Ron regarda Harry et Hermione :

« Vous croyez que c'est grave ? leur demanda-t-il un peu inquiet

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione. Si ça l'avait été, il ne nous aurait pas demandé de rester devant tout le monde.

-Hermione a raison, détend toi Ron, ricana Harry »

Bien sûr il ne put s'empêcher de prendre un fou rire avec Ginny quand ils virent la tête paniquée de Ron

« Rigolez pas vous deux, affirma Ron, on peut s'attendre à n'importe quoi avec Dumbledore! »

Il oublia tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer quand il vit la quantité de nourriture qui apparaître devant lui. Il s'était jeter dessus.

La fin du repas approcha et les élèves partaient petit à petit pour rejoindre leurs salles communes. Quand Dumbledore s'assura qu'il ne reste que les 8 èmes années les professeurs qui n'étaient pas concernés partirent.

« Comme vous le savez tous, cette 8 ème année a été rajoutée pour que vous puissiez passer vos ASPICs. Les évènements qui ont eu lieu dans notre école l'année dernière ne vous a pas vraiment entraîner à étudier ce qui est très compréhensif. C'est pour cela que cette année, vous devrez travailler en duos durant tous les cours pour pouvoir vous entraider. Les duos sont définitifs pour l'année et ne pourront pas être échangeables. »

En voyant l'excitation de certaines filles, persuadées d'être entre copines et qui commençait déjà à se demander si elles se mettaient ensemble, Dumbledore continua :

« Bien sûr, il y aura quelques contrariétés : les duos seront mixtes et aucune personne ne se retrouvera avec quelqu'un de sa maison. Nous avons pris soin, mes collègues et moi-même, poursuivait-il en montrant la table des professeurs, de former les « couples » »

Les élèves étaient tous affolés. Avec ils allaient tomber ? Ils virent le professeur Dumbledore s'assoir tandis que le professeur McGonnagal se leva, tenant un long parchemin dans les mains.

« Nous allons commencer par les préfets, annonça-t-elle »

Hermione sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Ron et Harry s'en rendirent compte et la rassura :

« T'inquiète pas Hermione, commença Ron, tu peux facilement tomber sur Terry Boot.

-Ron à raison Hermione, répliqua Harry, Dumbledore ne te ferais sûrement pas ça ! »

La jeune fille, loin d'être rassurée, se contenta de leur sourire.

« Alors, poursuivi McGonnagal, le premier duo sera Hermione Granger de Gryffondor et Drago Malefoy de Serpentard »

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Dumbledore lui avait fait ça. Le Serpentard n'était lui aussi loin d'être heureux. Sous les aires étonnées de ses camarades, il se demanda si Dumbledore n'avait pas fait ça pour le punir en quelque sorte d'avoir été un mangemort.

« Ensuite, ajouta McGonnagal qui avait remarqué le mal-être des deux adolescents mais qui continua sans faire comme si de rien était, Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle et Terry Boot de Serdaigle. »

À l'inverse du précédent duo, Hannah et Terry étaient assez content d'être ensemble car ils pensaient avoir beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre.

« Harry Potter de Gryffondor et Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle, Ronald Weasley de Gryffondor et Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard…. »

Les noms défilaient mais Hermione ne les écoutaient pas. Elle pensait trop au cauchemar qu'elle allait devoir supporter toute l'année. Comment Dumbledore pouvait lui faire une chose pareille ? Que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Les « couples » étaient déjà tous formés et les ¾ des personnes étaient très contente de l'idée de Dumbledore. Et puis il y avait les autres….

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Grogna Ron en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil de la Salle commune. Il veut notre mort ou quoi ?

-C'est vrai que Pansy Parkinson n'est pas la fille idéale, confirma Harry, mais ce n'est pas la mort !

\- Tu peux parler, tu es tombé sur Luna, elle est cool Luna, répéta le rouquin

-J'admets que j'ai eu de la chance, mais dis-toi que c'est juste pour les cours et que tu n'es même pas obligé de lui parler. »

Ils virent Hermione, assise par terre devant le feu.

« Pense à Hermione, qui elle, va vraiment vivre un cauchemar avec Malefoy, continua Harry. D'abord elle apprend qu'elle va devoir passer du temps avec lui à cause de sa nomination de Préfète-en-chef et doit en plus se le payer toute les journées de cours »

Ron fit un signe à Harry pour qu'ils aillent la voir. Hermione les avait entendus. Ses amis s'assirent près d'elle.

« Comment ça va Hermione, lui demanda Harry

-J'ai appris il y a moins d'une heure que j'allais passer presque tout mon temps avec le garçon qui me pourrie la vie depuis 7 ans, mais sinon ça va, répondu Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

-Promettez-moi que l'on passera nos repas et nos weekend ensemble, repris Ron avec un visage de chien battu qui fit bien rire Harry et Hermione

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, s'écria Hermione qui venait de réaliser que lui aussi allait passer du temps avec un Serpentard »

Le trio rigola en cœur pensant qu'après tout, rien ne vaut mieux qu'une vrai amitié.


End file.
